User talk:Tupka217
My Pages: User Page (Create) · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Tupka217! Thanks for your edit to the Dusan al Ghul (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 09:19, October 3, 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Paper-Man His name is Horace Throstle. DC Indexes and other comic reference sites say so. The page should be named Horace Throstle.--1966batfan 21:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's strange, seeing as he's got only one appearance and he dies there. Which DC Index says it? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics--1966batfan 19:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Who doesn't cite a source... it's not in the issue, and it's his only appearance to date. I would suggest finding a primary source for the surname before we move it back. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::What's an example of a primary source?--1966batfan 02:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::An issue, or the DC encyclopedia, or any other licensed work. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) http://www.dcindexes.com/indexes/indexes.php?character=148&choice=appearances If you look at that, it clearly says that Paper-Man is Horace Throstle.--1966batfan 19:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) The comic issue is Wonder Woman Vol 1 165.--1966batfan 19:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I know Mike claims Horace's last name is Throstle. But where did he get it from? Like I said, it's not in , Paper-Man's only appearance. So unless Mike has a primary source for the surname, it's not going on the wiki. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mike owns that comic.--1966batfan 19:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :DC owns the comic. Mike owns a copy. :I've read the issue, it's not there. He's the only one of the major comics databases who gives him the surname Throstle. Mike Voiles isn't the absolute inerrant authority on comics, even he can be wrong. Which he is in this case, unless he (or you) provides a source for "Throstle". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) http://dcboards.warnerbros.com/web/thread.jspa?threadID=2000209167&start=300&tstart=15 It says Paper-Man is Throstle here.--1966batfan 20:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also not a primary source. PRIMARY. As in, officially licensed DC stuff. This Indiaink could just have been reading Mike. Please, linking me to every google result of "Horace Throstle" is not necessary. Point me toward a licensed book or website or comic that uses "Throstle". Otherwise, this discussion is over. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What's an example of a licensed book/website/comic?--1966batfan 20:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :An example would be , or DC Encyclopedia, or , or even a roleplaying book from Mayfair Games. Primary sources are one of the most important things in historiography. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea that will end this argument. E-mail Mike and ask where he got Throstle from.--1966batfan 21:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't email because my mail client isn't installed, so you'll have to do it.--1966batfan 21:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Episodes There's a lot to talk about when it comes to these. First off, check out Bloodsport now and see what you think. I'd really like to adopt a uniform method of naming the episodes in a series that works for both Marvel and DC so that template writing is universal and it's easier for people to move back and fourth across the sites. Right now, Marvel uses the: "SERIES Season SEASON# EPISODE#" format, much like the Comics format with 'Vol' replaced by 'Season'. You guys generally use: "SERIES Episode: EPISODETITLE", with the Series often not being the same as the main page of the series. I'd like to see some kind of title that uses the main name of the series, incorporates the season number, and some understandable reference to the episode. I think your use of the episode name is cool, so maybe something like "EPISODETITLE of SERIES, Season SEASON#"? It would be nice to use episode numbers, if possible, since it's easier for the template to make automatic determinations of what the next and previous episodes are, but it might not be logical. What do you think? — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Relationship I was wondering which DC characters had Older Women and Younger Men relationship? --Cococrash11 06:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. Besides, women never age as much as the men do, so there aren't that many "older" women. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) They do age it just they never list. Do you know who know the answer? --Cococrash11 22:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. You can put up a blog though. It's the easiest way to reach multiple users. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Help with page creation Could you help me create the page Priscilla Rich (Earth-One)? She is the Cheetah, like her Earth-Two counterpart of the same name and made her first appearance in Wonder Woman Vol 1 160. I however, don't know how to use the page creation template.--1966batfan 17:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently, you succeeded without my help (which is good, because I was gone for most of the day). Couple of points: * No need for the "none.jpg" image. Though, yes, and image is needed, placing an image there will prevent it from being automatically categorized as such. * Statistics Policy * I'm not sure if Earth-One Cheetah first appears in #160, as the story is presented as a Golden Age one. * I think I agree with Darkseid01 on this one, all can be merged into "Priscilla Rich (New Earth)". The Earth-One character is essentially the same as the Earth-Two character, and has aged. Priscilla has appeared post-Crisis (in Our Worlds at War), and was a Hippolyta villain eventually murdered by Minerva. The notable difference with the pre-Crisis character is that she's no longer wheelchair bound. I'm not a Wonder Woman expert, though, and I'd like to hear other people's opinions on this. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) German Version? Hey Tupka, is there any chance for a german version of the DC Wiki? The Would love to have one because I'm from germany and english isn't my native language. I'm asking because of the "Language: Español | Magyar" at the end of the mainpage. --JimmyOlsen 15:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : You can start it if you want, but I can't really help you with it. Though German is my third language, I'm not very good at it (it's my third language because my French is even worse). I'm not very comfortable speaking it, let alone writing it. :You could bring this up on the forums, and I'm not sure if Marvel has a German interwiki, maybe you can get some help from them. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I guess it won't be a problem for me to start it but my question: how can I do it? I'm not that into Wiki. I don't even know how to install a template. Is there a forum for german people? I don't have a problem with english (I really love that language) but my english is a little bit better than my english hahaha --JimmyOlsen 15:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::This is really more of a question for Jamie Hari... he's the site's founder. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you, man! Cheers! --JimmyOlsen 16:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I've tried to send him an email but his account doesn't exist. Is there another chance to contact him? --JimmyOlsen 19:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Have you tried his website or the forum? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Thx! :) --JimmyOlsen 10:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, I've waited a few days but he didn't answer the emails. To bad :/ --JimmyOlsen 17:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fosforos Ok,I'm Sorry!!! Fosforos malone 21:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My words and pictures from this moment, I've started writing with my words. I put a picture, I did it right? Fosforos malone 21:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Image template. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Recent changes I just want to make sure I take the right lesson away from all of those edits you just made. So, direct links to character pages that go ''Alias (Real Name)' are only safe to put in the summaries, notes, and trivia, because appearances and quote pages get broken without the ''''Name (New Earth)' format? Just checking. : - Hatebunny 00:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, exactly. Those major characters have different pagenames for to get a better search engine result. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 06:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Teen Lantern? Interesting that Wonder Woman in the episode "Kid Stuff" from ''Justice League Unlimited would be identified as Wonder Girl. Any possibility that the DCAU John Stewart would be called "Teen Lantern"? Just humoring. (VicGeorge2K9 18:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) :No idea. They're called "Kid Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman/Green Lantern" in the credits. She's called Wonder Girl in the extra And Justice For All. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Tiny Titans Images Hey Tupka. You've been killing on the disambigs for animated versions lately. I'm not sure if you have plans for the Tiny Titans or not (and don't feel like I'm pushing this at all) but I found this page at Art Baltazar's website - http://www.artbaltazar.com/tinytitanscharacters. Its a pretty good chunk of the characters and they are nice, clear images. I sent Art an email asking permission to use them. I'll let you know what he says but its still cool to check out in the meantime. Kyletheobald 07:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Just haven't gotten to it, I guess. Maybe later. That's a great site, by the way. Though I can't recall Phantasm ever making an appearance. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Art said its totally cool to use those. We just need to source it, which I know you always do anyway. Kyletheobald 17:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Milestone Universe Should characters introduced in the current Xombi series (after DC licensed the characters) be listed as Dakotaverse or New Earth residents? Batgorilla 23:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say (New Earth) in the name, with the "| Universe = " field "Dakotaverse; New Earth" just for completeness. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so we're clear on this... former Milestone characters appearing in the DC Universe for the first time should have their Universe field designate as "Dakotaverse; New Earth"... I haven't been following Xombi, but any completely new characters should just be listed as New Earth, because there's no shared continuity. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 10:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Time Out for Vengeance Any more info on "Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Time Out for Vengeance!"? Larry1996 23:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Is it even out yet? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Kamandi award You got a Kamandi award for contributing for 30 days. What comes after Kamandi and how long in consecutive contribution days does it take to get it.--1966batfan 20:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Plastic Man, 60 days. You'd better ask Billy/MrBlonde what comes after, he made the custom badges. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Images I wasn't even planning on placing those images on the character pages at all since I have no idea how the new DC Universe will work and what pages would even correspond to the correct version of the characters. I'm just supplying the images and letting other editors place them where they need to eventually go. -Balfro 21:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's cool. I was a little precautious because every once in a while, somebody pops up on the net and thinks "New stuff! Must. Go. To. Wiki" and then leaves us with a lot of cleanup. And as for the correct pages... we haven't quite figured it out yet. We're waiting for more stuff to come out from DC about it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Image Template oh sorry thanks, I dont see the button for it --Joe-Kurr 07:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : where is "more options" --Joe-Kurr 15:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ok thanks --Joe-Kurr 16:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You're Awesome Thanks for finding images for Dragonfly, Silken Spider, and Tiger Moth. I told Billy I bet if I put them up, you'd find images. I don't really say it enough but you are seriously killing on stuff and I appreciate how much work you do. Though I am pretty jealous of the number of badges you have. Kyletheobald 20:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Luck has it I reread the Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul TPB the day before yesterday. :You like my badges? You can have some of my Wonder Woman badges. Seriously, I've got 57 of them already. With a site so built around categories, you get one every 5 issues or 10 characters. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Billy and I have discussed having Wikia turn off the Move/Rename Page option for non-admins on the site. They replied that it is possible and actually a pretty easy thing to do. I just wanted to see if you had any objections to this before I have them do it. It might mean we have to do a few more moves but I think that's better than constantly having to monitor the recent activity to find ones that slip through. I'm also going to ask Nathan since he is the one who usually handles the bot on that for us. Kyletheobald 15:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I remember that was brought up. I agree, it would be handy, especially because of the category magic. :A possible downside is that Anti-Lad can't move anymore. He's cleaning up a lot of the MLJ and Quality issues, and encounters DC Index names from Answerguy's days. He moves the stuff and updates the links. Such a case would make Move Rights (like Rollback rights) an option, so if you do contact the guys at wikia, ask if that's a possibility. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think since I'm a bureaucrat now, I already have the power to grant rollback rights. I was hoping Billy could look into this before he left though, because he knows more about it than I do. I'll make sure Anti-Lad is able to move stuff anyway. Kyletheobald 17:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, we had Wikia do the same thing on Marvel. It's a good idea. ::You can't move pages without Admin rights, sadly. I'd recommend giving Answerguy admin status, if you trust him... ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Anti-Lad yes, Answergauy big no. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hello Kyletheobald and Tupka217, rollback rights message received --- Thanks for the trust! (Anti-Lad 13:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) Template Bugs Thanks for the heads up. I updated the page those images point to, they should now go to the appropriate section on . If you could check some of them out and see if the titles make sense (Editor-in-Chief needs to be fixed for DC), that would be extremely helpful. I'll correct the gallery link space issue for the comic template. As always, thanks for the Bug report. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Seven Men of Death Since you just read through the Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul, would you be able to go through and make sure those guys are listed in each issue? I can handle the Robin and Nightwing pages, as I have those on hand, but I don't have the others yet. I'll even make pages for them if we can just get their appearances down. I think there have been 8 members so far (since Merlyn evidently quit) and I have names for 7 of them. Kyletheobald 22:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'd have to reread it, I'll get back to you tomorrow. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I really appreciate it. I'll try and download them in the meantime so I can pull images if I need them. Kyletheobald 22:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. There's one guy I don't know the name of (he has a black hood and some chainmail on his chest), and it seems Wikipedia agrees with me, he isn't named yet. I take it Shellcase is the guy with the skull on his face? Razorburn (the knife wielding whiteface) was named in Road Home/Oracle, but not in Resurrection. Maduvu is the dreadlock guy, best possible image would be from Nightwing Vol 2 138. I'm not sure who the guy on the right of your picture is (Alpha/Michael Sommers?). The lady is Whip (well, she's the only one with a whip). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool. Thank you so much for taking the time to look at it. I didn't know about the chainmail guy but I've seen no mention of his name in my research. The 7th member in my picture has yet to be named also. For a group called the '''Seven' Men of Death its weird that they've already had 9 members. Kyletheobald 17:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Rotating membership? ::::For most of Resurrection, they're referred to as "the Sensei's Men of Death" or just "Men of Death", it's not "Seven Men of Death" until the last issue. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What was I doing wrong? Hey I noticed you deleted the "Jason Woodrue (Burtonverse)/Images" that I tried to start. What was I doing wrong? I was originally using the "Pamela Isley (Burtonverse)/Gallery" as a basis. Granted my experience/skill with Wikia coding is limited but I'd like to try again if at all possible and perhaps you could point what would be ideal.Bellboyjr 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :It should be at Jason Woodrue (Burtonverse)/Gallery. You should also use the Image template on images you upload. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, right. I took the descriptions as literal. I.e. "Images featuring Jason Woodrue", as in not containing solely said-character. Thank you. Bellboyjr 15:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) re: Villains Hi Tupka. I have a question. If a character who is a villain in the DCU appears in a story as a bystander should he/she be listed under 'Villains' or 'Other Characters'? Darkseid01 17:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there's a rule for that. I've done both. Just pick what makes most sense to you. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Kind of the same question... what if the main hero (of their own title) is only a secondary/minor character in said issue? Do they have to be listed as a featured character? (Anti-Lad 18:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) :::No, they'd get bumped down to Supporting. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Badge system Nice to see you've got the badge system over here! I'm on the Marvel side, and I normally only came on here about once a month anyhow, but I think I might give these a try. ;) Just curious, but how long have they been on for..? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 00:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :47 Days. 13 Days until my next wiki love badge. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah... I missed way too much time. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 19:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Reason for fixed the Captain Marvel page. You reverted my edit, saying that I can only fix what's wrong. But at the time I edited the page, it was extremely messed up to the point of being completely unreadable. I noticed that the previous version was fine so I reverted to the previous version. Now that I look at the History, there's no evidence that the page was ever messed up at all. I wish I did a PrintScrn to have proof. It's the same with the Superman page that I also fixed. NetSpiker 23:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :That's strange, nothing seemed to be out of place. Anyway, they're fixed now. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 00:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) photos I recently did a character sheet for Sergeant Casey (Earth - 2). With it of course I uploaded a picture. Seeing how I got a pm from you about this topic, please let me know if I included enough info or if I need to add more details to the pictures I upload. Thank you for your time. Cheers. Galleries Ah I see. So what I was doing would be correct then if a Gallery had already been created. But since there was no gallery yet created I was missing a step. Is that right? Knightreaver 2:16 pm July 1 2011 :Yup. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) re: Action Comics renumbering Hi Tupka. Do you happen to know what will be the last issue of Action Comics before the renumbering? 904 has a date of Oct where Action Comics Vol 2 1 has a date of Sept. The last editor to Action Comics Vol 1 904 did not place an entry in the NextIssue field so I'm unsure as to whether 904 is the last issue before the reboot or if there will be a 905. Darkseid01 20:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know either. DC has no info on a #905 on their site yet. I think, based on the dates, that #904 is the last issue. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Smash Comics issue 9 Before I attempt to create this page, I was wondering the reason why it was deleted the last go around? Knightreaver 2:54 July 1 2011 :It was created with just a link to the ComicVine article. By all means, create it again. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Trying to. lol. But having major issues figuring this one out. Im still new to all this coding stuff. Knightreaver 3:00 July 1 2011 :Just copy the code of Smash Comics Vol 1 8 and update the fields. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep already one step ahead of you. lol. Thanks for all the input Knightreaver Can you join me in user chat. Got some questions that would go faster asking there. If you don't mind. Knightreaver 4:43 July 1 2011 :Sorry, no. It's already Saturday here in Europe, so I'd best call it a night. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Knightreaver 4:50 July 1 2011 Hey Hey, Tupka217, I was just wandering why you got rid of all of aqualad's info? :Read your talk page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Dang! Wow man you make a lot of edits in one day. I'm impressed o, and congrats on ranking #1. Category with thumbs question. Just wondering... is there a particular reason that some articles with images present a "file" icon instead of the first image in thumbnail view? Looking at Category:Batman (1966 TV Series) Characters, both '''Mayor Linseed (Batman 1966 TV Series)' and Richard Grayson (Batman 1966 TV Series) have images placed, but it doesn't seem to be translating to a thumb. - Byfield 18:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've noticed that before, but I have so idea why it is. "Category Exhibition", as it's called, is fairly new, maybe it's a bug. It's not about cache or file type, that's all I know. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Black Condor Disambig Take a look at the Black Condor Diusambig page, if you get a chance-the New Earth version is for some reason now listed as Earth-Two, the Earth-X link goes to the same page (which is logical I guess, as the Earth-Two and Earth-X versions were the same one) but the history is the New Earth one, the Earth-Two/X history having apparently vanished. I can't work it out. Tony ingram 17:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :The redirect's wrong, it obviously needs is own page. Richard Grey, Jr. (Earth-Two) and Richard Grey, Jr. (New Earth). From what I can see in the page history of both, there never was a good pre-crisis page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I could have sworn I remembered adding a bit about the Earth-Two Condor's mental powers to the history section when I was tackling a lot of FF pages a few months back. I'm sure there ''was an entirely separate pre-Crisis history-but you're right, it's not showing in the page history! Weird. If the redirect can be altered and the pages separated, I'll happily fill in the appropriate pre-COIE info, but if I try to alter it as is, I'll just screw it up. Tony ingram 19:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :There. I'm not sure if the Black Condor in the Wedding Special is Grey (I highly doubt it). -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:08, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it is intended to be. It's probably the same ghostly version of Grey seen in the 90's Black Condor series (he didn't always seem insubstantial). Tony ingram 19:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dick Grayson disambig There's a user, Jdogno7, who has added some images to the disambig gallery for Dick Grayson, and also Barbara Gordon. The problem is that he's added an image of Nightwing from The Batman tv show, and there's already a Robin image from the same show - both of whom are the same Dick Grayson. Do we leave it for the sake of having both versions appearing in the gallery, or get rid of it because it's redundant? - Hatebunny 03:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :There's no need for mentioning them twice. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lana Lang (Pocket Universe) image The image that appears in Lana Lang (Pocket Universe) is NOT that of the actual character, but rather that of Matrix Supergirl in the form of Lana Lang. (VicGeorge2K9 11:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Yeah, I noticed this was brought up before. I'll delete the image and take up Lana in the Image Needed sweep. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Extremely important message, please read than respond. I know that this is asking a lot and quite irrelevant here, but I asking a favor of you, dude, could you unblock a user by the name of TomWellingishot, who is from Smallville wiki, who somehow got blocked from logging in and or editing until August 5th, as she has done nothing, I repeat, noting at all, whatsoever. Some bad user called Cloisfan1 has the same IP number as her and they both got blocked for what he did, thanks. Also, she is TomWellingishot, a girl user, who has never ever done something to deserve getting blocked, so please, help this poor girl out. -- ImperiexSeed, 2:55 PM, July 7th 2011 :I can find no existing blocks for either user. I can also not find any reason why Cloisfan1 would be blocked, as he/she has no contributions, nor deleted contributions. There are no blocks at all ending on August 5. Are you sure you have the right wiki? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, first of all I can log in and we're for sure on the right wiki. It's on the Smallville wiki.; I just can't edit or comment. Just to clear things up, the IP 24.16.12.42. was harrassing me, got blocked for a month,and the actual user Cloisfan1 also got blocked for a year, also having the same IP, most likely being the same IP user. I just share the same IP as both of them for some reason, so it wouldn't show up in my contribs; they were blocked for attacking me on one of my blogs: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TomWellingishot/Smallville:_Rise_of_Superman. Cloisfan1' contribs weren't deleted, but it says that he's been blocked for a year: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cloisfan1. The other link to the IP is right here: http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.16.12.42. Both blocks indirectly blocked me; sorry if I sound so blunt, but please undo these bans (I don't think that user will be returning anytime soon...)! -TomWellingishot :I can't find any block on the DC wikia. I'm not very familiar with the Smallville wiki, but it's not affiliated with the DC wiki, and to my knowledge, none of our admins have sysop status there. So you'll have to ask an admin there, via email or something. I can't help you with this. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 16:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the link. That and one I found today should get me all the covers I need.